In order for T cells to respond to foreign proteins, two signals must be provided by antigen-presenting cells (APCs) to resting T lymphocytes (Jenkins, M. and Schwartz, R. (1987) J. Exp. Med. 165:302-319; Mueller, D. L. et al. (1990) J. Immunol. 144:3701-3709). The first signal, which confers specificity to the immune response, is transduced via the T cell receptor (TCR) following recognition of foreign antigenic peptide presented in the context of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The second signal, termed costimulation, induces T cells to proliferate and become functional (Lenschow et al. (1996) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 14:233). Costimulation is neither antigen-specific, nor MHC restricted and is thought to be provided by one or more distinct cell surface polypeptides expressed by APCs (Jenkins, M. K. et al. (1988) J. Immunol. 140:3324-3330; Linsley, P. S. et al. (1991) J. Exp. Med. 173:721-730; Gimmi, C. D., et al. 1991 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:6575-6579; Young, J. W. et al. (1992) J. Clin. Invest. 90:229-237; Koulova, L. et al. (1991) J. Exp. Med. 173:759-762; Reiser, H. et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:271-275; van-Seventer, G. A. et al. (1990) J. Immunol. 144:4579-4586; LaSalle, J. M. et al. (1991) J. Immunol. 147:774-80; Dustin, M. I. et al. (1989) J. Exp. Med. 169:503; Armitage, R. J. et al. (1992) Nature 357:80-82; Liu, Y. et al. (1992) J. Exp. Med. 175:437-445).
The CD80 (B7-1) and CD86 (B7-2) proteins, expressed on APCs, are critical costimulatory polypeptides (Freeman et al. (1991) J. Exp. Med. 174:625; Freeman et al. (1989) J. Immunol. 143:2714; Azuma et al. (1993) Nature 366:76; Freeman et al. (1993) Science 262:909). B7-2 appears to play a predominant role during primary immune responses, while B7-1, which is upregulated later in the course of an immune response, may be important in prolonging primary T cell responses or costimulating secondary T cell responses (Bluestone (1995) Immunity 2:555).
One receptor to which B7-1 and B7-2 bind, CD28, is constitutively expressed on resting T cells and increases in expression after activation. After signaling through the T cell receptor, ligation of CD28 and transduction of a costimulatory signal induces T cells to proliferate and secrete IL-2 (Linsley, P. S. et al. (1991) J. Exp. Med. 173:721-730; Gimmi, C. D. et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:6575-6579; June, C. H. et al. (1990) Immunol. Today. 11:211-6; Harding, F. A. et al. (1992) Nature 356:607-609). A second receptor, termed CTLA4 (CD152) is homologous to CD28 but is not expressed on resting T cells and appears following T cell activation (Brunet, J. F. et al. (1987) Nature 328:267-270). CTLA4 appears to be critical in negative regulation of T cell responses (Waterhouse et al. (1995) Science 270:985). Blockade of CTLA4 has been found to remove inhibitory signals, while aggregation of CTLA4 has been found to provide inhibitory signals that downregulate T cell responses (Allison and Krummel (1995) Science 270:932). The B7 polypeptides have a higher affinity for CTLA4 than for CD28 (Linsley, P. S. et al. (1991) J. Exp. Med. 174:561-569) and B7-1 and B7-2 have been found to bind to distinct regions of the CTLA4 polypeptide and have different kinetics of binding to CTLA4 (Linsley et al. (1994) Immunity 1:793). A new polypeptide related to CD28 and CTLA4, ICOS, has been identified and seems to be important in IL-10 production (Hutloff et al. (1999) Nature 397:263; WO 98/38216), as has its ligand, which is a new B7 family member (Aicher A. et al. (2000) J. Immunol. 164:4689-96; Mages H. W. et al. (2000) Eur. J. Immunol. 30:1040-7; Brodie D. et al. (2000) Curr. Biol. 10:333-6; Ling V. et al. (2000) J. Immunol. 164:1653-7; Yoshinaga S. K. et al. (1999) Nature 402:827-32). If T cells are only stimulated through the T cell receptor, without receiving an additional costimulatory signal, they become nonresponsive, anergic, or die, resulting in downmodulation of the immune response.
The importance of the B7:CD28/CTLA4 costimulatory pathway has been demonstrated in vitro and in several in vivo model systems. Blockade of this costimulatory pathway results in the development of antigen specific tolerance in murine and human systems (Harding, F. A. et al. (1992) Nature 356:607-609; Lenschow, D. J. et al. (1992) Science 257:789-792; Turka, L. A. et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:11102-11105; Gimmi, C. D. et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:6586-6590; Boussiotis, V. et al. (1993) J. Exp. Med. 178:1753-1763). Conversely, expression of B7 by B7 negative murine tumor cells induces T-cell mediated specific immunity accompanied by tumor rejection and long lasting protection to tumor challenge (Chen, L. et al. (1992) Cell 71:1093-1102; Townsend, S. E. and Allison, J. P. (1993) Science 259:368-370; Baskar, S. et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 90:5687-5690.).
Inhibitory receptors that bind to costimulatory polypeptides have also been identified on immune cells. Activation of CTLA4, for example, transmits a negative signal to a T cell. Engagement of CTLA4 inhibits IL-2 production and can induce cell cycle arrest (Krummel and Allison (1996) J. Exp. Med. 183:2533). In addition, mice that lack CTLA4 develop lymphoproliferative disease (Tivol et al. (1995) Immunity 3:541; Waterhouse et al. (1995) Science 270:985). The blockade of CTLA4 with antibodies may remove an inhibitory signal, whereas aggregation of CTLA4 with antibody transmits an inhibitory signal. Therefore, depending upon the receptor to which a costimulatory polypeptide binds (i.e., a costimulatory receptor such as CD28 or an inhibitory receptor such as CTLA4), certain B7 polypeptides can promote T cell costimulation or inhibition.
PD-1 has been identified as a receptor which binds to PD-L1 and PD-L2. PD-1 is a member of the immunoglobulin gene superfamily. PD-1 (Ishida et al. (1992) EMBO J. 11:3887; Shinohara et al. (1994) Genomics 23:704; U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,520) has an extracellular region containing immunoglobulin superfamily domain, a transmembrane domain, and an intracellular region including an immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motif (ITIM). These features also define a larger family of polypeptides, called the immunoinhibitory receptors, which also includes gp49B, PIR-B, and the killer inhibitory receptors (KIRs) (Vivier and Daeron (1997) Immunol. Today 18:286). It is often assumed that the tyrosyl phosphorylated ITIM motif of these receptors interacts with SH2-domain containing phosphatases, which leads to inhibitory signals. A subset of these immunoinhibitory receptors bind to MHC polypeptides, for example the KIRs, and CTLA4 bind to B7-1 and B7-2. It has been proposed that there is a phylogenetic relationship between the MHC and B7 genes (Henry et al. (1999) Immunol. Today 20(6):285-8).
The nucleotide and amino acid sequence of PD-1 is published in Ishida et al. (1992) EMBO J. 11:3887; Shinohara et al. (1994) Genomics 23:704; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,520. PD-1 was previously identified using a subtraction cloning based approach to select for proteins involved in apoptotic cell death. PD-1 is identified herein as a member of the CD28/CTLA-4 family of polypeptides. Like CTLA4, PD-1 is rapidly induced on the surface of T-cells in response to anti-CD3 (Agata et al. (1996) Int. Immunol. 8:765). In contrast to CTLA4, however, PD-1 is also induced on the surface of B-cells (in response to anti-IgM). PD-1 is also expressed on a subset of thymocytes and myeloid cells (Agata et al. (1996) supra; Nishimura et al. (1996) Int. Immunol. 8:773).
Two types of human PD-1 ligand polypeptides have been identified. PD-1 ligand proteins comprise a signal sequence, and an IgV domain, an IgC domain, a transmembrane domain, and a short cytoplasmic tail. Both PD-L1 (See Freeman et al. (2000) J. Exp. Med. 192:1027 for sequence data) and PD-L2 (See Latchman et al. (2001) Nat. Immunol. 2:261 for sequence data) are members of the B7 family of polypeptides. Both PD-L1 and PD-L2 are expressed in placenta, spleen, lymph nodes, thymus, and heart. Only PD-L2 is expressed in pancreas, lung and liver while only PD-L1 is expressed in fetal liver. Both PD-1 ligands are upregulated on activated monocytes and dendritic cells.
The fact that PD-1 binds to PD-L1 and PD-L2 places PD-1 in a family of inhibitory receptors with CTLA4. While engagement of a costimulatory receptor results in a costimulatory signal in an immune cell, engagement of an inhibitory receptor, e.g., CTLA4 or PD-1 (for example by crosslinking or by aggregation), leads to the transmission of an inhibitory signal in an immune cell, resulting in downmodulation of immune cell responses and/or in immune cell energy. While transmission of an inhibitory signal leads to downmodulation in immune cell responses (and a resulting downmodulation in the overall immune response), the prevention of an inhibitory signal (e.g., by using a non-activating antibody against PD-1) in immune cells leads to upmodulation of immune cell responses (and a resulting upmodulation of an immune response).
The identification of additional agents useful in modulation of an immune response would be of tremendous benefit.